


Always

by Muggle-BornSolaris (StudyInDoctorDonna)



Category: Dalton by CP Coulter, Daltonfic, Glee
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudyInDoctorDonna/pseuds/Muggle-BornSolaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaz departs to College, the Windsors aren't quite ready to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Chaz stood outside of the ominous building looking up, quite unimpressed. This was it, this was college. The supposed ‘wild years’. Wild years? This college had never held the entirety of Windsor House.  
Speaking of Windsor House, Chaz groaned as his phone rang yet again, he pulled it out checking his text box.  
MHatter: Hey man, good luck today.  
MHare: (obviously with David): What David said, don’t bust anyone’s nose on the first day.  
Chaz rolled his eyes, they had never let him live that particular incidence down once they heard about it in their first year.  
_____  
Caterpillar: If you’d like I have a layout of the campus I can send to you for your phone. It has all the essentials, duct work, etc.   
Red Queen: That won’t be neccesary thanks Han  
___  
Alice: Good Luck Chaz! Blaine says the same!  
__  
Tweedles: Do you know where the glue from last year is? The stuff we used on Drew and Satoru’s window frame?  
Red Queen: Storage Closet, why?  
Tweedles: Testing Blaine.  
___  
Red Queen to White Rabbit: Good luck today  
White Rabbit: What do you know?  
Red Queen: Nothing  
…Everything  
____  
Dormouse: Hey Chaz, do you remember where we left the tenser bandages last year?  
Red Queen: First Aid kit on the first floor, did you already fall?  
Dormouse:..I tripped down the stairs  
Red Queen: Be Careful.  
___  
Alice: What did you say to Blaine? He’s been paranoid all day  
Red Queen: I just wished him luck, he’ll need it as prefect  
__  
White Rabbit: You owe me a new pair of pants for not telling me  
Red Queen: I’ll air mail them  
__  
White Queen: Hey Chaz meet me in the Student Centre at 2 for coffee?  
Red Queen: See you there, if Windsor doesn’t have me flying out to Ohio  
White Queen: Are they still texting you?  
Red Queen: Since the moment I left  
___  
White Knight: Did you put the rock salt out in your dorm room like I showed you?  
Red Queen: Yes it’s in the jars beside my window  
White Knight: Good, I still think it would be better of you spread it on the windowsill  
Red Queen: No. It’s fine the way it is  
___  
Little Bat: Chaz, have you ever done something really bad, and you need to fix it really fast?  
Red Queen: What did you do to your brother?  
Little Bat: He’s alive. I just really messed up the kitchen.  
Me and Drew were experimenting..  
Red Queen: Baseball Bat.  
Little Bat: What?  
Red Queen: You need a baseball bat  
__  
Chaz lay down on his bed at the end of the day, it had been a pretty good first day over all, even though he was certain Windsor was still aging him, from states away.  
He pulled out his phone preparing to turn it off whenit rang again.  
Tweedles: Good Night Warblerland!  
Alice: Night!  
March Hare: Goodnight! David’s asleep but he snored something that sounded like Good Night..  
Dormouse: Night everyone!  
White Queen: How do you even..? I won’t ask.Good Night  
White Knight: Good Night, REMEMBER NOT TO DISTURB YOUR SALT BEFORE BED!  
Caterpillar: Sleep is for the weak. Good Night.  
Little Bat: Goodnight!  
White Rabbit: Goodnight everyone  
Red Queen: Good Night Crazies. Text you tomorrow.  
Chaz smiled placing his phone down on the night stand. Smiling, he pulled the covers closer to his chin, remembering that he truly would always be a Windsor.  
And he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
